mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kreeganie
thumb|right|300px|[[Xenofex - król (a właściwie przywódca) Kreegan, inicjator inwazji na Erathię, zabity przez erathiańskich wojowników i zastąpiony przez Lucyfera III (zrzut ekranu pochodzi z prologu do misji "Diabelski plan" w kampanii "Podziemia i Diabły" w Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia).]] thumb|300px|Kreelah, stolica Eofolu, państwa Kreegan, została zdobyta przez oddziały [[Gelu i Katarzyny Ironfist w trakcie wojny między Kreeganami a Erathią; zginął w niej kreegański przywódca (król) Lucyfer III i jego prawa ręka Xeron po tym, jak zostali przeszyci Ostrzem Armagedonu, do którego powstania wcześniej sami się przyczynili]]. Kreeganie (ang. Kreegans) – starożytna rasa, zatwardziali wrogowie Starożytnych, zwani demonami lub diabłami. Pojawiają się w szóstej, siódmej, ósmej i dziewiątej części cyklu Might and Magic oraz Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death i Heroes of Might and Magic IV. W serii H3 jedno z 8 (od dodatku AB - 9) stronnictw stanowiło to skupione w miastach typu Inferno, po wybraniu którego gracz mógł dowodzić wojskami kreegańskimi. Cechy Osobniki wyższego rzędu potrafią latać. Potrafią zsyłać kwaśne deszcze, co pokazali w wojnie o Ostrze Armageddonu. Specjalizują się w magii ognia. Niektóre ich budynki wymagają działalności Wiecznie Płonącego Pierścienia Siarki. Scenariusz "Kreegańscy sprzymierzeńcy" w kampanii "Ulotna moc" w Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death opowiada o tym, jak ów artefakt został wykradziony przez potężną druidkę Melodię, lecz został on odzyskany i zwrócony Kreeganom przez nekromantę Sandro, który dążył do zorganizowania napaści na Erathię poprowadzoną przez siły nekromantów, Kreegan i władców podziemi. Prehistoria Nie wiadomo, skąd się Kreeganie wzięli. Pierwszy raz dali o sobie znać, gdy zaatakowali kilka kolonii Starożytnych i ukradli z nich wiele zasobów. Starożytni zbagatelizowali tę sprawę niesłusznie, gdyż demony zaczęły rozmnażać się w zastraszającym tempie. Doprowadziło to w konsekwencji do przerwania Sieci Bram Starożytnych. W jej wyniku nastąpiła Cisza, która spowodowała zniszczenie wielu światów, którymi dotychczas opiekowali się Starożytni, lub w najlepszym wypadku do ich upadku do poziomu barbarzyństwa. Kreeganie w świecie Enroth Pojawienie się Kreegan na kontynencie Enroth związane jest z rokiem 1161 po Ciszy (Noc Spadających Gwiazd). Dowódcą inwazji Kreegan na ten świat był Xenofex, który wysłał część sił na Antagarich do Eeofolu. Jednym ze sposobów na zdobycie poparcia wśród mieszkańców Enroth było zasianie ziarna tajemniczego kultu Baa, głoszącego bliski koniec świata oraz utratę przez panującą dynastię Ironfist Błogosławieństwa Niebios, czyli faktycznego pozwolenia na sprawowanie władzy. Wyznawcy Baa stali się bardzo liczni i zdobyli ważną pozycję w kraju. Jednak najazd Kreegan nie przyniósł sukcesów. Na kontynencie Enroth ich siedlisko zwane Mrowiskiem (lub Ulem) zostało zniszczone (tak kończy się akcja gry Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven). Z kolei na Antagarichu zginął w Kolonii Zod. Z nowym wodzem Lucyferem Kreeganem ich siły zostały zniszczone przez królową Katarzynę podczas Wojny Ostrza Armageddonu. Mimo wszystko Kreeganie omal nie doprowadzili do zniszczenia tego świata. Wysłany przez Starożytnych niszczyciel Escaton miał za zadanie zniszczyć świat Enroth, by wyginęli znajdujący się nań Kreeganie (których nota bene już na nim nie było). Do zniszczenia planety jednak nie doszło, dzięki pewnemu alvaryjskiemu najemnikowi, którego imienia historia nie pamięta... Po przegraniu Wojny Ostrza Armagedonu potęga Kreegan została zachwiana, ich państwo praktycznie przestało istnieć, lecz oni sami zdołali przeżyć Rozliczenie i pojawić się w świecie Axeoth. Tym razem połączyli się z państwem nekromantów pod wodzą Gauldotha Półmartwego, a największym ich przedstawicielem stał się demoniczny generał o imieniu Suraze. en:Creegans Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Rasy z uniwersum Might and Magic